dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Stage 0: "The Red Flash Returns"
:"Dillon, Russ... Strange things are going on in Beginsville. It may be nothing, but be on yer toes!" ::::::::''-Governor Cappy'' Main Stage 0: "The Red Flash Returns" is the very first Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. This is also the first Main Stage of the game, starting at Beginsville. Dillon and Russ returns to the village's troubles against the return of the Grocks. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Governor Cappy *Stranger *Sal *Old Man Turtle Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Governor Cappy: - Bienvenidos, señores! Long time, no see, muchachos! Russ: - Cappy Tano...er, I mean, Governor Cappy, it sure has been a while! ::...Dillon. ::Say hi, at least... ::............Dillon, c'mon! Governor Cappy: - Oh ho!! That Dillon, he hasn't changed in the slightest. He's still as silent as ever. ::Sorry to cut to the chase, but our situation is a tad more pressing than I thought. Russ: - So I see... ::It's starting again, isn't it? Governor Cappy: - Si. Grock dens are erupting all over the frontier. ::They'll likely start raiding here tonight. Russ: - They'll make a beeline for the village's herd of scrogs... Governor Cappy: - That's correct. They'll be comin' to eat the scrogs for certain. ::If we lose all the scrogs, it will mean the end of this frontier village... Russ: - Zero scrogs means game over... ::Just as before, that gives us extra incentive to guard them! Governor Cappy: - Uh-huh... That's about the size of it. ::So, señores, you've got your work cut out for you. Ándele! Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy... Before the grocks attack... ::Let's help the pioneers raise some more scrogs. ::The scrogs will multiply if you feed them lots of their favorite grub: scruffles. ::Let's gather up as many scruffles as we can and donate them to the villagers... ::Enlarging the scrog herd will allow the village to hold out that much longer! ::But first, we have to go pick some scruffles... Let's get moving, buddy! Russ initiates a Tutorial: Russ: - All right, pardner! Our first scrap in a while! ::Shall I review the dash roll? you select no... Russ: - So you're all set, huh? All righty, do your best! End of the Tutorial select yes... Russ: - Dillon will roll into a ball when you hold the stylus on the Touch Screen. ::Without lifting it, slide the stylus back... ::and then release the stylus to make Dillon roll forward! ::You slide the stylus on the Touch Screen, and then lift it to roll. ::Do you want to hear the explanation again? ::By the way, if you just hold the stylus in one spot on the Touch Screen... ::you'll put on the brakes. Give it a try! End of the Tutorial After entering one Mine... ::Ranger’s Guide ::Mine locations change on a daily basis. If you find one, get digging at once. After entering in a mine for a second time... ::Ranger’s Guide ::Use multiple weak attacks when mining. ::The more hits you score, the more items you'll dig up. After encounters an ancient ruins and entering it... ::Ranger’s Guide ::Treasure can be found in the ancient ruins. Russ: - Dillon! Let me see you use your claw brake! ::Just press the L Button while rolling! ::It looks really cool! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got business in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - The grocks' raid is about to begin! ::They'll eat the scrogs if they get into the village, ::but if you can defeat some first, then... ::less damage to the village means more money for you! ::But if all the scrogs get eaten... ::it's game over for us! ::Now let's show them what we're made of! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Governor Cappy: - Well, Dillon...that was some serious fighting. ::Thanks to your efforts, the village didn't suffer much. ::I'm delighted no one was hurt. That's very important. ::Of course, it was also thrilling to witness your fighting skill! Russ: - Buddy! Come take a look at this. ::I jotted down a few notes and created a report about the results of our battle. ::I figured this know-how would help us plan for tomorrow's fight. Governor Cappy: - Muy bien! If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were professionals. ::After all, the grocks will attack for two more days. You need to plan ahead. ::Oh! One more thing, Dillon. ::There's a private room on the other side of that curtain in the back of the saloon. ::Some townsfolk have quests you can take on. ::If you do what they ask, you'll earn extra dinero. ::Go see what they want, if you're so inclined... End the Day in the upstairs to proceed. Governor Cappy: - Dillon, I've got something for you... ::In anticipation of your activity here, a blacksmith made these just for you. ::They're spikes. You can use them starting mañana. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Good morning, buddy... ::How are those spikes on your back feel? ::Woah! They look fantastic! ::With these things, you'll be able to grind those grocks into sand! ::The metal spikes attach neatly onto the armored plates of Dillon's back! ::You can now use the grind attack! ::When you hit an enemy with a dash roll attack... ::tap the Touch Screen and hold it there! ::Dillon will continue to roll, and the spikes will grind against the enemy. ::::Check out the Game Guide if you need to review these instructions. Russ: - The grind attack is also a very effective mining technique. ::Don't forget that the shards and nuggets you mine from rocks... ::can be used as construction materials to build up the defense gates! ::Defense gates are great! ::Even is some grocks slip past you... ::the defense gates will prevent the grocks from entering the village. ::OK, buddy! Let's do our best today too! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Governor Cappy: - Well done, Dillon. You're not hurt, are you? Russ: - Dillon is all right, I assure you. ::But more importantly, is everyone in the village OK? Governor Cappy: - Ah, don't worry. They're just a little shook up, that's all. ::By the way... ::There's something I haven't told you yet. ::News is coming from the frontier train stations west of here... ::Grocks are attacking the railroad. Russ: - What?! The railroad?! But why the trains? ::It seems odd that the grocks would attack something other than scrogs. Governor Cappy: - Si, and because of the attacks, the trains have stopped running. Russ: - That sounds bad... With the trains not running... ::all sorts of supplies won't make it to those towns deep in the frontier lands. Governor Cappy: - Exactly, and the situation is getting critical. If we don't act quickly... ::we won't be able to get the supplies to those who need them to survive! Russ: - So what do we need to do, Governor Cappy? Governor Cappy: - Well, I've got a few ideas... ::We've requested support from the railroad company for our relief efforts. ::I hope to hear back from them soon. ::Once I get their response, we'll talk again about a more detailed plan. ::First, we need to consider protecting this frontier station... ::since it's the starting point for the line and is key to dealing with this problem. End the Day in the upstairs to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Buddy! Today should be the final day the grocks attack this village! ::We've saved up a lot of money the past couple days. ::It might be helpful to spend some on weapons for the towers. ::The shotgun is the ideal weapon to protect a tower from grock attacks. ::It doesn't have much range, but it's quite powerful and can shoot in all directions. ::For medium-range fire, the best weapon is the Gatling gun. ::It has a longer range and can fire continuously. ::For true power, though, you'll want a cannon, of course! ::Its rate of fire is not all that great, but it deals a lot of damage to the area it hits! ::Each weapon, besides the shotgun, has its own unique field of fire... ::But you'll need to trust the village's Coyote troopers to aim and fire the guns. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Governor Cappy: - You did it! Well done, both of you! ::On behalf of the villagers, I thank you! ::Now it's time to relax for a while. This village is safe for now. ::But before you settle down for a quick siesta, I'd like to talk to you. ::I have an update on the plan from here on out. End the Day in the upstairs to proceed. Governor Cappy: - Señores... Remember what I told you about before? ::The railroad company has agreed to cooperate in order to avert the crisis. ::It seems they were already moving forward with their own plan... ::We want you to ride shotgun on the supply train. ::The train will leave from this village and make its way all the way to the west coast. Russ: - Wha... West coast?! That's a long trip! Governor Cappy: - Lots of villages along the rail line are no longer getting goods due to grock damage. ::After a few weeks, they'll will be in pretty bad shape. ::But with your expertise in fighting defensive battles... ::we're confident you can ensure the train's safe passage. Russ: - So, to sum up, you'll load up the train with medicine and other important stuff... ::and we'll make sure it delivers the goods without getting derailed by grocks? Governor Cappy: - That's the long and short of it... Russ: - We'll have to protect the villagers AND the train... ::That'll be our biggest challenge. ::Wow, talk about double duty! Governor Cappy: - That is correct... ::You will need to protect the train, and at the same time... ::defend the villages that the railway passes through. ::Can you do it? Russ: - It's not a question of whether or not we CAN do it... ::It's a question of will we or won't we... right, buddy? Dillon take the upstairs. Russ: - Dillon will do it. ::He might be the only one who is even capable of doing it! ::And I'll help too. We'll show you how to get this done. the results page of this stage now. Out on the Train ---- Russ: - Dillon... Is it me or is this train REALLY slow? Old Man Turtle: - Quiet, you! ::I'm frustrated too! But... ::I recieved explicit instructions from the boss! She said: "DO NOT SPEED!" Russ: - What? Did she tell you why you can't go any faster than this? Old Man Turtle: - She said something about something fragile in the cargo car. ::But when I looked, I didn't see anything of the sort... Russ: - What's in there, besides food and medicine? Old Man Turtle: - I don't have a clue! ::And if I knew, I'm not sure I'd tell you! Of all the tomfoolery... and Russ get off the train Old Man Turtle: - Hey, listen up, you two. ::We still have a ways to go before we get to the next village... ::Are you going to complain the whole rest of the way? Russ: - Nah, we'll go ahead. I mean, your train-- it's just so slow! ::We'll make sure the tracks are clear before you arrive. Old Man Turtle: - Okay, got it. You two take care, all right? ::Hey! I'm just following orders, you know!! Trivia *After cleared this stage, you get acess to Star Shop in the Stage Select/ World Map. Gallery TLR-BeforeMainStage-1.png Rachel.png TLR-Mine&Map.png TLR-Shotgun.png TLR-GatlingGun.png TLR-Cannon.png TLR-Chilipepperboosthing.png TrainsCan'tBoost.png TLR-Conductor.png Category:Main Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Stages